


Ave Maria

by violentzsz



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentzsz/pseuds/violentzsz
Summary: Shane admires Elliott in the bath.
Relationships: Elliott/Shane (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 35





	Ave Maria

Elliott was chest deep in a sweet smelling bath of oils and rose petals, pomegranate wine in a wine glass in hand, his hair tied up in a ribbon, his head tilted back just so that his neck was bared so elegantly; the lights were dimmed and there were candles lit on the porcelain of the sink.

Shane watched from the doorway, entranced, always so captivated by this man who called him darling, who made him feel so loved; he would do anything for Elliott.

He was an atheist through and through, but he worshipped Elliott like an old god, through devotion and sex and offerings of wine and fruit, and truthfully, the only religion he needed was between that man’s legs, blushed with appeal and always so inviting.

His breath hitched as Elliott sat his empty wine glass onto the bathroom floor, rising from the water slowly, gracefully. He reminded Shane of Adonis, of the Birth of Venus, a few rose petals sticking to his thighs, and he raised his arms in beckoning to Shane.

“Darling, will you bring me my towel?”

Shane, realizing he’d been staring, picked a soft towel from the cabinet and brought it to Elliott, face scarlet.

Elliott stepped out of the bathtub, taking the offered towel with a kiss to Shane’s forehead. He sat on the edge of the tub and slowly toweled himself off, starting at his feet and working his way up mindfully. He was putting on a show, picking rose petals off of his skin and dropping them to the bathroom floor, patting between his thighs, and when he was dry, he removed the ribbon from his hair in one motion, and his coppery locks fell beautifully down his back. 

He leaned his head back slightly and shook them out, towel discarded on the bathroom floor, and he fixed Shane with those enchanting eyes, and Shane couldn’t help but fall to his knees and crawl, slowly, to worship this man.

The flesh on the inside of Elliott’s thigh was cool against his hot tongue and tasted of flowers, and smelled even better, a sweet vanilla and floral scent mixed with Elliott’s own. He could stay there forever, on his knees for him, sucking bruises into his pale flesh in reverence. 

Elliott parted his legs further, a hand resting on the back of Shane’s head. He wanted to kiss every single inch of his body, and he had every intention to: over his thighs, his chest, his arms, his neck, all the way back down to his stomach, thighs again, calves, his ankles, his feet. He sank his teeth into Elliott’s ankle and the gasp that responded was heavenly.

“Kiss me?”

It was a question more than a demand, but Shane was quick to act nonetheless, pressing his lips so hard into Elliott’s that they almost tumbled into the bathtub. Elliott’s delicate hands were in his hair, pulling him impossibly close, and somehow Shane managed to move the two of them to the floor, Elliott lying on top of him and still kissing him like he’d never have the chance again, like they didn’t kiss each other every single day, his hair falling around them and obscuring Shane’s view of anything but the man above him.

“I love you,” was whispered against his lips, spoken like a secret between the two of them. His answer was a desperate kiss, but Elliott could read him like a book; there was no need for words anymore, not for them, not between them. Elliott just knew he loved to hear him say it.

It was divine.


End file.
